Mom, is that an angel?
by walkalonesun
Summary: La inocente pregunta de un niño. El acercamiento más furtivo. Una gran promesa. Un futuro amor marcado. Los apellidos no importaba. Lo distinto que eran entre sí tampoco.


**Disclaimer**: Personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><em>La inocente pregunta de un niño. El acercamiento más furtivo. Una gran promesa. Un futuro amor marcado. <em>

* * *

><p><em>¿<em>**Mamá, eso es un ángel**_? _

El Andén 9 y 3/4 estaba repleto. Una gran cantidad de padres despidiendo a sus niños. Algunos venían a seguir en sus años, otros recién comenzaban; como él. Scorpius era un niño bastante tímido, pero solo se proponía de tiempo para que eso cambiara. Sus padres, inofensivos a pesar de lo que eran, lo llevaban a través del gentío. El pequeño rubio era la réplica de su padre por donde se lo mirara, de su madre tal vez había heredado un poco el color de los ojos; un gris pálido con unos suaves destellos celestes.

El niño se aventuró a salir de las manos de sus padres, observando con asombro el enorme, rojo y larguísimo tren. No tenía miedo de ir a Hogwarts, pero temía por dejar a sus padres; algunas personas los miraban tan mal que Scorpius creía que si él se hallaba solo lo molestarían. Miró cada parte de la enorme simetría del viejo tren, pensando, inevitablemente, si haría algún amigo para que se sentara con él.

Su madre se acercó a él por detrás, agarrándolo cariñosamente de los hombros. El niño se giró para sonreírle, y fue allí cuando la vio. Unos cabellos rojos fuego, lacios y largos, una pollera larga y blanca haciendo contraste con el color del cabello. Una suave camisa blanca y una blusa rosada. Miró asombrado, nunca había visto nada tan bonito. La niña era tan bonita. Miró cuidadosamente, desde lejos, los ojos de un extraño color enmarcados por largas y negras pestañas, una nariz pequeña y respingona.

- Mamá - comenzó el niño, girando a penas su cabeza hacia su madre, sin quitar la vista sobre aquella pequeña niña - ¿Eso es un ángel?

La mujer de cabellos rubios le sonrió, mientras miraba hacia donde su hijo observaba. Como si alguien le hubiera gritado algo, la mujer se puso seria. Para mirar a su hijo una pequeña sonrisa falsa se amoldó en sus finos labios.

- Puede ser - susurró.

El niño no quedó satisfecho con la respuesta. El estaba seguro de que aquella niña era un ángel. Y le gustaba. Su madre se había puesto a hablar con su padre, así que se alejó para encaminarse hacia _su_ ángel. La niña era incluso mucho más bonita de cerca, tenía unas pocas pecas en la nariz y unas mejillas sonrojadas.

- Hola - saludó, con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Hola - la pequeña pelirroja le sonrió, mostrándolo unos blancos y perfectos dientes - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Scorpius - contestó. Ella lo miraba atentamente a sus ojos, sin problema alguno - ¿Vos?

- Lily - ella estiró su mano, entregándole un suave apretón - ¿Entras este año?

- Sí - el niño parecía afectado por tantas preguntas. Ella amagó una pequeña sonrisa.

- Yo recién el que viene - con voz triste dijo. La pequeña levantó rápidamente la cabeza, sus ojos; que ahora podía verlos bien y darse cuenta que eran una mezcla de verde con celeste, brillando de felicidad - Podemos irnos juntos el año que entra a Hogwarts.

- Sí - aceptó el niño, ella sonrió aún más. Decidió hacer su pregunta, por la que se había acercado - ¿Eres un ángel?

- No - la niña largó una pequeña risita, mientras sus mejillas se ponían más coloradas. El niño, en su cabecita, seguía insistiendo en que aquella niña era un ángel.

Scorpius giró su cabeza, para mirar si su madre y su padre se habían dado cuenta de su ausencia. Al parecer no, porque seguían hablando, pero a él le quedaba poco tiempo.

- ¿Nos vemos el año entrante entonces? - preguntó. Sus dedos, ya dentro de la túnica negra, cruzados para darse a sí mismo suerte.

- Claro - ella sonrió nuevamente - ¿Prometes que me buscarás?

Le habían enseñado a no prometer cosas que no sabía si podía cumplir. Aunque aquella promesa el la quería cumplir, y también le había dicho que todo lo que uno quiere se logra.

- Te lo prometo - el sonrió, como pocas veces hacía.

- Nos vemos Scorpius - la niña miró hacia atrás. Un hombre de gafas y cabello marrón, junto a una mujer de cabellos pelirrojos, saludaban alegremente a dos niños, y uno parecía ser de su edad - Nos vemos pronto.

- Está bien - susurró el chico, la niña se giró para encaminarse hacia sus padres - Lily.

- ¿Sí? - se detuvo, girando con sus cabellos. Scorpius, con eso, iba a insistir más que nunca en que aquella niña era un ángel.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? - no sabía porque lo había preguntado. Aunque una de sus hipótesis era que quería descubrir si los ángeles vivían tanto tiempo y seguían siendo jóvenes.

- Nueve, tu once - dijo la niña. Se acercó a él con paso decidido, era una cabeza más chica que él. Le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y nuevamente se fue.

Scorpius quedó parado allí, hasta que su madre llegó junto a él, con sus manos blancas en la mejilla colorada por el beso. El había encontrado a su ángel, y aunque no lo supiera, ella encontró a su príncipe azul; el que tanto se parecía al de los cuentos que sus padres le leían.

* * *

><p><em>Idea que me surgió cuando ví el Epílogo de la película. A Scorpius no se le ve, que bajón, pero a Lily sí; y creo que es una de las niñas más lindas que vi en mi vida. Mi madre quedó re enamorada de la chiquita jaja. Espero que les haya gustado, un review no cuesta nada y me deja muy feliz. Saludos y gracias :)<em>


End file.
